Say It
by JaiSpade
Summary: <html><head></head>This story was inspired by this photo I'd seen a while back. Future fic, fluffy stuff. Enjoy.</html>


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

Kate Beckett trudged through the front door with slumped shoulders and a migraine. The last few days had taken its toll on her, having to find the murderer of a woman who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She had a daughter in high school who was now subjected to growing up without a mother. Beckett always took those kinds of cases hard. It almost seemed like an out of body experience; like peering through a looking glass of how it must of looked like when she'd lost her own mother. The only difference is that Beckett never tried to fit the case into a perfect box. No, she went the lengths to find the sons of bitches who took out mothers and left daughters distraught. It was always personal, no matter how much she tried to distance herself from the victim.

She blew a piece of hair out of her face and kicked off her heels by the doorway before hanging her coat up. She needed a good soak and a snuggle in order to wind down the day. The loft was silent and dark. She had to wonder if anyone was home. It didn't matter anyway. She was so ready for bed. With that thought, Beckett moved over to Castle's office, silently contemplating which bath salts she was in the mood for – lavender or vanilla – when she saw him at his desk. He was reclined as far back as possible in his chair, busily typing away on his laptop. A smile snuck up on her face. "Hey," she murmured, walking towards him.

He smiled up at her. "Hey, there. Case closed?"

"Yes. Finally. I'm exhausted."

"You look it," he said.

She made a face. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

Castle chuckled. "I just mean it's about time you got some rest. You want me to draw you a bath?"

"No," she shook her head, rubbing his shoulder. "I can do it." She sighed and looked down at his stomach and smiled softly. "That's adorable."

There, resting on Castle's abdomen, was a sleeping baby boy. He was lying on his belly all curled up in a ball and sucking on his fist. Castle gazed down at the boy with a smile of his own and caressed his little head. "He was fussy and the clacking of the keys calmed him."

"The beginnings of a writer."

"Hmm, he likes cop shows, too."

"He's nearly one year old. What's he doing watching those?"

"Babbling excitedly. You should see him when the car chases come on," he grinned.

"Don't corrupt my son, Castle."

"Hey, I raised Alexis by myself. Look how great she turned out."

Beckett leaned down and slowly lifted the boy into her arms. He squirmed a little bit before snuggling into his mother's embrace. She placed a kiss on his head. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Always room for mistakes." She had a teasing smile on her lips as she headed for the bedroom.

Castle shut his laptop and moved it onto the desk before following her. "Hey, are you questioning my lifestyle?"

"No, of course not. Just your parental skills," she replied, placing their son in his crib. He was still dozing peacefully. "Goodnight, sweet boy." She kissed him once more before moving toward the dresser.

"I'll have you know, Beckett, that I am the best dad ever. Alexis says so."

She laughed softly, pulling out a pair of shorts and one of Castle's graphic t-shirts out of the drawer. "No doubt."

He watched her disappear into the bathroom. He cast a glance back at the crib before trailing after Beckett. He found her filling up the bathtub and stripping out of her shirt and pants. It was unbelievable. Even after all this time, he was still incredibly attracted to her. He smirked and moved toward her. "You know, I'm still waiting for my greeting."

She looked up at him, confused for a second, before smirking at him. "I did greet you."

He kept his hands at his sides. "Yes, but not properly. Ever since Riley was born, he's been stealing all of my kisses."

"Are you resenting your child for getting more kisses?"

"It has been proven that men tend to feel neglected after their baby is born and receive all of the mother's attention. Look it up."

"Seriously, Castle? You got all that from me not kissing you when I got in."

His eyes were light with amusement. "I'm starting to feel the frost from the cold shoulder, Beckett. I'm losing you to a younger man!"

She couldn't stop her laughter. This man was something else. "Oh my god. You've officially lost it."

"All right. Prove it. Reaffirm your love to me. Right now."

Beckett inaudibly sighed, staring at her husband with an amused expression. She shook her head and placed a kiss on his lips. "There. Happy now?"  
>"Not nearly a kiss. Try again." She gave him a look. "Please?" She kissed him again, lingering this time, and tasted him deeply. He wrapped his arms around her. She held onto his large biceps as he massaged her tongue with his, his hands caressing her bare skin.<p>

She pulled away, but not before placing one last kiss to his lips. "Can I take my bath now?"

"That depends. Can I join?"

"That depends. Is it for your benefit or mine?"

He leaned down and kissed her again. "Both."

"Well, how can I say no to that?" she laughed, pulling at the hem of his t-shirt and lifting it over his head.

(((o)))

"Beckett…wake up. Someone wants to say good morning."

She groaned a little, turning onto her back and cracked an eye open. Castle lifted Riley and placed him on her stomach. She held him upright by planting her feet on the bed and letting him rest back on her thighs. Her hands bracketed his sides as he bounced happily, babbling around the fist in his mouth. "Morning, my sweet boy."

"Momma," he mumbled incessantly.

Beckett smiled and tickled his stomach, causing him to squeal in laughter. "Can I get a kiss?" She lifted him over her torso and brought the boy's mouth to her own. He did his best to pucker and kissed his mother. She peppered his face with more kisses as Riley babbled and hummed. She turned to see Castle watching them silently, a small smile gracing his lips. "What are you thinking?" she asked as she bounced Riley on her stomach.

"Nothing. You two are just so beautiful."

"Getting soft there, Castle?"

"Not even a little." He grew silent for a few moments. "He still hasn't said Dada, or anything of the sort yet."

"I'm sure he will soon. He's only started saying Momma."

"For about a month already," he sighed. He lied down next to her, dropping his head heavily into his pillow. "I tried so hard to get Alexis to say it and she hadn't taken to it for a while. I almost cried when she said it for the first time. It made me being her father, I don't know, more real. To me, anyway."

Beckett's heart melted at the confession. He was such a softie when it came to his family. "When did she finally say it?"

"Mother had come over one weekend and we were in the kitchen. Alexis was in her high chair and I had been feeding her some applesauce. I got into an interesting conversation with my mother. I had moved over to where she was seated, all swept up in whatever we were talking about, and in the middle of it, we hear "Dada." I turned to see Alexis bouncing in her chair with her arms raised and the cutest little pouty face. She just wanted my attention. It felt like my heart leapt out of my chest, Kate, I was so happy. I picked her up and spun her around, sprinkling her chubby face with kisses and she just laughed and laughed."

Beckett smiled at his memory. She can understand the pure joy he felt. When she first heard Riley say 'Mama,' she had been so overwhelmed with emotions of the best kind. It was like nothing else she ever felt before and every time he said it, she'd still feel the exuberance of it. "Where was Meredith?"

"She had some audition to go to. Said it was too important to pass up. She said that each time there was one. I wasn't sure if it was the truth or not now knowing she'd been cheating on me."

"Castle, I'm-"

"Don't say sorry, Beckett. Honestly, I'm not." He turned to look at her. "For a while, back then, I did feel sorry for myself. I wondered what I could've done differently, to prevent that from happening, but it wasn't my fault. Not really, so I let it go. I'm okay now, and besides, if things didn't turn out the way they did, I wouldn't be here with you and Riley right now. My whole life would change and I don't want to think of a life without you in it. I am so happy this is where I ended up, despite everything I've been through."

Beckett grinned and leaned over to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." His eyes crinkled as he smiled at her. He looked at his little boy. "And I love you, Buddy." He poked at Riley's stomach. "I love you."

"Wubyou…" came his babble.

"Did he just say 'Love you,'?" Beckett asked, her face alight with surprise.

"Riley, I love you," Castle said.

"Wubyou…wubyou…wubababababa…" Riley was mumbling around the fist in his mouth, but he kept repeating, "Wubyou."

"He's trying to say 'Love you,'" Castle grinned.

"I love you, sweet boy," Beckett said as she caressed his head of dark hair.

"Wubababyou, Ma-ma."

"If only he could say 'Dada,'" Castle said.

"He will, babe. He will."

Castle lifted an arm to rest his head on over the pillow as he watched his son. Beckett had a hand in her husband's hair, gently massaging his scalp, simply enjoying a lazy morning with her favorite boys. Suddenly, Riley slid off his mother and in between the two of them, climbing his way onto Castle's chest. He helped his boy lay over his torso, anchoring him with a large hand on Riley's back. The boy reached up and played with Castle's nose, giggling when he would try to catch his hand in his mouth. Beckett turned on her side and watched them silently, never having been more in love than she was at that moment. The boys continued to play their little game until Castle finally caught Riley's tiny hand in his mouth and pretended to chomp it, causing the boy to shriek with laughter. "Dada."

Castle froze and Beckett beamed. "He said it. Kate, he said it!"

"I heard."

"Riley, say it again. Say 'Dada.'"

"Dada."

"Oh, god. Yes! Yes, I'm your dada." Castle lifted his son in his arms, gently tossing him into the air.

Beckett just watched in delight. "Guess miracles do happen, huh, Castle?"

"This is more of 'Ask and you shall receive,'"

"Well, there you go. Now you can stop pouting."

"No more pouting ever. My boy finally called me his daddy."

"After months of you begging him."

"Well, he's like his mother. Doesn't give in so easily. You have to pester him until he finally caves."

"Worth the chase, though, right?"

"Definitely worth it."

**FIN.**


End file.
